CHAKRA AND WANDS
by cutiejuly1
Summary: Sakura Haruno" Sakura got up unsteadily.She tripped over someone's leg, but didn't fall.He had saved her from making a fool of herself.Their eyes locked,and she steadily accepted her fate, as a triwizard champion.
1. Preparations

**Hey people! I don't own NARUTO! (**at least not yet!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

**ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

CHAPTER 1: PREPARATIONS

**(**_**with da wizards)**_

"I do not get what you mean Dumbledore! We already have enough security!" shouted Cornelius Fudge, minister of magic. "Besides , hiring ninjas is ,like, **AM I MADE OF MONEY!!!!???"**

"Of course you aren't, Cornelius, I can see your flesh," Dumbledore replied. "but just to be safe than sorry-"

"**OKAY!!!!DO WHAT YOU WANT!!!"**

"Excellent," said Dumbledore.

**(**_**with Lady Tsunade)**_

_Dear Lady Fifth of Konoha,_

_I may not be introduced, however, I am and was a friend of your sensei. I come to you in need of 3-4 brave and skilled shinobi of age 14 to bodyguard a boy named Harry Potter and the other students of the school I headmaster, Hogwarts School of Magic. Harry's parents were killed by a dangerous dark wizard named Lord Voldemort (you-know-who to the wizarding world).This year, a legendary event will be hosted at Hogwarts, the Triwizard Tournament(more information on the upcoming tournament is included on the second piece of paper)and foreign wizards will be poring into Hogwarts and it will be the perfect chance for Voldemort to attack Harry as he attempted several times. Also, there will be the finals of the 428__th__ Quidditch World Cup(information also on the second piece of paper)which gives Voldemort an extra chance to assassinate Harry. Hope to see your selectives soon,_

_Albus Percival Wilfric Brian Dumbledore _

_P.S. the payment will be high._

Tsunade stared at the letter. Who should she send?

_Knockknockknock._

A man in a jöninvest with gravity defying silver hair walked into the room, reading a book called _'Icha-Icha Paradise'_. Tsunade smiled. She had found her selectives.

"Get over here you perverted scarecrow!" she ordered. "Gather team 7!They're off to a long mission_-_ _and_ so are _you!_" she added threatening as Kakashi tried to escape her office before she sent _him_ on a mission too.

_**(meanwhile….)**_

Two men were strolling around Little Hangleton , around the mysterious Riddle House. They wore identical black robes with red clouds. They stopped outside the door. One man took out a large, great sword , otherwise known as the Samehada and smashed down the door. Quietly, the twosome slipped in and headed upstairs, towards the dancing flames of a grate fire.

(_**with Frank Bryce)**_

Frank Bryce stopped in front of the Riddle House, staring at it's smashed door. He went upstairs to where he earlier saw the flames and gasped: there were several men inside.

"_Do you mean Harry Potter_? "Said a high, cold voice. "_No_," said a dark, scratchy voice. Then the man with the scratchy voice said a name, which Frank didn't catch. He stuck a finger in his ear to clear earwax. Then a politely menacing voice said-"_Itachi, throw in pinky-pie, you know, to avenge Sasori. Plus the jinchuriki. That's gotta make Pain_ _proud_"

Then the high cold voice said: "_I accept, hush now, I san hear Nagini…"_Frank jumped. Hissing into the room was a humongous snake. Meanwhile, the man with the high voice starting making slithery, eerie hissing noises and the snake was hissing back.

_This man can talk to snakes…_Frank thought. The man with the menacing voice confirmed Frank correct: "_ Hey, you can talk to snakes, Itachi, could Orochimaru do that?" _Then_ -_ _"Nagini tells me that there's an old muggle outside listening to our conversation." _The high voice said.

There was a scraping of chairs and a small man with watery eyes appeared at the door._ "Step aside, Wormtail, let me give our guest a proper greeting. Avada Kadavra!"_

As Frank Bryce fell, 800 miles away, a boy named Harry Potter awoke, gasping.

**WELL! HOW DIJA LIKE THAT! I'LL** **UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE **_**IF**_** YOU REVIEW! JUST CLICK THE BUTTON!**


	2. Our Heroes

CHAPTER 2: **OUR HEROS.**

"Dobe! Open up that damn door!"

A black haired boy was currently banging on a door in one of Konoha's extensive streets. Beside him was a girl with bright pink hair and minty green eyes. Then suddenly, she jumped forwards and knocked the door down with one punch. Uchiha Sasuke cocked an amused eyebrow. Sakura Haruno rolled her eyes at him.

"Annoying, don't give up the taijutsu," Sasuke teased.

"**WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?"**

"_Che, annoying, Haruno_, _annoying,"_

Sakura didn't get to reply as the presence of an angry blonde Uzamaki prodigy appeared, balancing six bowls of instant ramen.

_Ramen????? _thought Sakura, _such a heavy breakfast!!!!!_

"**WHO DID THIS!!!!!!?????"**Naruto shouted, spitting out saliva and particles that were once noodles and hurling a bowl of ramen at Sasuke as he pointed to his smashed-down door. "**WHO BROKE MY STUPID DAMN DOOR!!!!!?????"**

"Dobe, that's disgusting," murmured the now ramen covered Sasuke and he pulled strands out of his spiked '_chicken-butt'_ hair.

Naruto turned on the Uchiha survivor. "**TEME!!!!!! WHY DID YOU BREAK MY DOOR!!!!!" **Which was more of an accusation than a question.

" Che, it was annoying who broke your damn door."

Naruto spun around. "Oh, S-sakura-chan! Didn't s-see you!!!"

He stuttered as he finally noticed his pink-haired crush, cracking her knuckles at him. The aforementioned Dobe braced himself into welcoming her fist to his face, but, instead, he was greeted by a small sigh.

"Shishou summoned us." Said Sakura. "What does Baa-chan want?" said Naruto. Okay, he kinda screamed in her ear, which earned him a black eye. Sasuke sighed. Why were his teammates acting so childish?

"We've got an A-rank mission Dobe," the Uchiha said coolly.

"**NANI!!!!!!A MISSION!!!!SUGOI!!!!!!"**

"**URUSE!!!!" **shouted Sasuke and Sakura in unison, and in unison, they each gave Naruto a bruise-at the same time. Somehow, Naruto managed to hold on to his remaining 5 bowls of ramen.

"Ikusei," said Sasuke to the kunoichi and they set off towards the Hokage's tower.

"Hey, wait for me!" cried Naruto. But he slipped on the ramen that once covered Sasuke and hurled the 5 bowls of ramen into the sky and the 5 bowls instantly crash-landed on their owner, covering Naruto in ramen.

Naruto's teammates sighed. So much for being a ninja.

Tsunade smirked slightly as she observed the sight before her: Naruto was covered with bruises. Both he and Sasuke were giving off the strong odor of ramen and there were fragments of ramen contents in their hair and clothing and the pink-haired girl whom she was loving like a daughter was beaming at her while her companions just looked frayed.

"Ahem, you three are going to help an old colleague of mine, Professor Albus Dumbledore." Said Tsunade.

Sasuke sighed. _Great, we're gonna help some dumb-old-door. Probably we're gonna have to fix Naruto's stupid damn door._

Tsunade continued, "Professor Dumbledore is the Headmaster of a school named Hogwarts'-_what an unfortunate name!, _thought Sakura-', a school of witchcraft and wizardry. He has hired you to protect a boy named Harry Potter, who is the survivor of the killing curse cast by-_er-_ Lord Voldemart, the most feared wizard for a century until the spell that was aimed for Harry backfired and stripped _him_ of his body instead. Your job is to attend Hogwarts for a year and protect Harry. _Kakashi _will explain why he needsprotection this year. Oh, and you are to assist Harry in killing Voldemart since he's an avenger."

The three chunins **(a/n: at least I think that they are chunin!!) **stared. They seemed to be wondering whether the Hokage was joking or not.

Then-"Hn, there's no such thing as 'wizards'" said Sasuke in his usual cool tone.

Tsunade sighed, "Kakashi will explain,"

Sakura snorted: the pervert wasn't even present.

Tsunade got up and lit a fire in the fireplace. Then she took out a small pouch. "This is Floo powder. Through it, you'll get to Diagon Alley where Kakashi will give you further instructions. Who wants to go first?" Team 7 looked as if she was crazy.

"Shishou, I'll go first," said Sakura. "Now Sakura, step into the fire' -Sakura stepped, Sasuke narrowed his eyes and Naruto chewed his lip-'now say clearly: 'Diagon Alley!'"

"Diagon Alley!" shouted Sakura. The flames turned green and Sakura disappeared amid the bright flames.

"I'LL GO NEXT!" shouted Naruto. He grabbed a handful of Floo Powder, jumped into the fireplace and shouted-"DIAGONALLY!!!" and he too disappeared, leaving Tsunade and Sasuke bewildered. "What did he say?" asked Tsunade. " 'DIAGONALLY" he replied.

"I thought so too," said the Lady Fifth.

XOX

**(a/n: I almost wanted to stop here)**

Naruto felt himself spin faster and faster. It was making him dizzy. Then suddenly, he was hurled headfirst out of the fireplace. He got up and looked around: he was in a dark alley surrounded by weird people who thought it was alright to wear pointer hats, long cloaks and carry around toads (actually, he thought the toads were cute). He looked around. He had no idea where he was. "Not lost are you, my dear?" said a sickly sweet voice. A woman carrying 7 large _orange_ toads appeared. "I'll help you find your way back!"

Naruto shook his head "A great shinobi like me won't seek help from a slutty old bitch like you. So listen up! My name is Uzamaki Naruto and I'm going to become the next Hokage!!!" The woman was outraged "How dare you!!!" shouted the woman and she drew out a stick. Even though he had no idea what that fragile stick was, Naruto sensed a healthy amount of chakra surrounding it. It was bad.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto shouted and about 50 Narutos appeared. The woman screamed and held onto her toads for dear life "Please don't hurt me!" she shouted. Naruto had an idea "I won't hurt you if you give me your largest toad" he said.

"Here," she replied and shoved her largest toad (which was the size of a healthy watermelon and scurried away. Others who had been watching this scene quickly left.

Then a shadow of a man with gravity-defying hair was casted upon the empty street.

"Naruto that's enough" one-by-one, the shadow clones popped.

"Kakashi-sensei? You're early!"

**STRICT PARENTS!!! SORRY FOR WAIT!!!**


	3. Day In Diagon Alley

**Hi. I tried adding more sasu/saku to this chapter. Enjoy!**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**CHAPTER 3: DAY IN DiAGON ALLEY**

Sakura was bored. She and Sasuke were currently lounging out on a tree. They've just climbed out of a fireplace and seemed to by on the outskirts of town. They were waiting for their dear friend Naruto and their always late sensei.

6 hours later.

"Yo!" in a poof of smoke, Kakashi appeared, with Naruto by his side. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow_, oh so that's why dobe was late……_

"**You're late!"**shouted Sakura. Sasuke couldn't help notice that she looked cute when she was angry.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, it's okay, we just ran into Pervy Sage and…..OW! SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT HURTS!!!!!!!!" Naruto whined as Sakura gave him a black eye "**THAT"S FOR KEEPING ME WAITING BAKA! AND JIRAIYA-SAMA IS IN SOUND COLLECTING INFO ON OROCHIMARU'**-Sasuke winced at the name-**'AND YOU'RE JUST A BIG FAT LIAR!!!!"**

Kakashi sighed. Why were they always like this?

"Okay kids'-team 7 glared-'I mean team." Said Kakashi "swallow these" he held out 3 little pills. "What the heck are those?" asked Naruto "These seeds like the ones Yamato gave you," Kakashi explained "except these allow you to speak English instead of helping me track you. Everyone done? Okay kids'-glare-'I mean team let's go to town!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura glared at everything around her. Sasuke kept a hold on the back of her shirt to prevent her killing someone. Everyone around the shinobi was whispering things like 'that girl has pink hair!' 'That boy is so hot!' 'That imbecile has whisker marks on his cheeks' and 'that man's hair defies gravity!'

Naruto was ready to Rasengan someone to death, Sakura was ready to punch someone to death, Sasuke was ready to ignore his new fan witches and Kakashi was ready to _not_ be interrupted from his incredibly porn book. The jonin's eyes were glued to the book, however, he seemed to know where they were going: to Madam Malkins' in London, Diagon alley.

They entered a stuffy shop and were greeted by a smiley, squat witch "first year, dearies?" she asked " Actually," said Kakashi, "they are transfer students to Hogwarts for an exchange program that Professor Dumbledore is trying out" The witch blinked "Well, you sure don't look like you're around here…" And she was referring to:

Sakura's bright pink hair, red Haruno skirt and err… punching gloves (a/n: I don't know what they're called).

Sasuke's slightly blue hair and Uchiha t-shirt with the funky collar.

Naruto's bright orange jumpsuit, spiky blond hair and whisker marks.

Kakashi's gravity defying silver hair, jonin vest, ever-present mask and porn book.

30 minutes later, Sakura was sitting on a stool outside of the fitting room, holding a bag of her school robes and _dress robes,_ (whatever they are ) and was waiting for Sasuke and Naruto to finish changing. She didn't notice a pale blond boy walk into the shop and sit down next to her.

"Hullo," he said. Sakura jumped, but quickly collected herself "oh hi……"

"My father told me that there were going to be 4 exchange students attending Hogwarts this year. Are you one of them?"

"Yeah," Sakura said _4?_ "I'm Sakura Haruno and there are only three of us." "Draco Malfoy," replied the boy, shaking her hand "and I'm pretty sure that there are 4 of you" the 2 two of them laughed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke emerged from the fitting room when he saw Sakura holding hands with a pale blond boy. Okay, they may be only _shaking_ hands, but from some strange reason, he felt a tide bit of jealousy…….anyways, for the rest of the day; Sakura was in a good mood.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wands?" Naruto asked. Team 7 was standing outside of a store named Ollvanders' which sells _wands_. They already bought almost all their things and Sasuke got an owl named Yoru and Sakura bought a cat named Suki. Naruto named the toad he had gotten of the witch Medora. All was left was their wands.

"Yes," said Kakashi, not taking his eyes off his precious book "wizards are like us, except they cannot use their chakra without channeling their chakra into sticks called wands."

The 4 stepped into the shop.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**PREVIEW: WANDS, WANDS, AND MORE WANDS!!!**

"_Naruto! Watch where you're pointing that thing...Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!" Sakura screamed as the Rasengan charged towards summoned chakra to his feet and quickly darted across the room, knocking Sakura out of harm's way. The Rasengan hit a mirror and sped back towards Naruto and sent him crashing out the window._

_ came out of his trance and asked, "What was that!?" "An idiot, I thought that it was obvious," snorted Sasuke._

_A minute later, Naruto came back into the shop. "That was so cool! Do I get to keep this one?"_

"_Absolutely not!_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxreview!


	4. WANDS, WANDS AND MORE WANDS!

**Sorry for the long wait. My folks weren't too pleased with my math marks and I was facing under house arrest (lol) ENJOY!!!!!!!**

**CHAPTER 4: WANDS, WANDS AND MORE WANDS!**

Sakura looked around her with astonished eyes. Bookshelves covered every wall and were filled with narrow wooden boxes.

"Hello, dears," said a misty voice. Sakura bumped into Sasuke in reflex, Naruto jumped about 6 feet into the air and Kakashi, still reading his perverted book (with a small perverted blush, lol), reached out a hand and pulled him back down to earth.

An old man appeared behind the shelves. Sakura could see her reflection in his misty, orb-ish eyes. "I am Mr. Olivander, the wandmaker. Aren't you too old to be getting your wands?"

"We're wizards from another country, where we don't use wands." Said Kakashi as if he had recited this. Olivander stared at him. Then- "Well, who's first? To get their wands-""!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The blonde ninja's teammates and sensei sweat dropped.

Sasuke sighed. It had been a tiring day. As he lay in bed, he kept replaying the day's events, smirking at parts where smirking was needed:

_Naruto went through 10 wands until he found his match:_

_Wand #1: created a hurricane in the cramped shop_

_Wand #2: made it thunderstorm in the shop_

_Wand #3: hurled eggs at Kakashi's hairdo_

_Wand #4: summoned a giant toad, which caused Sakura to scream a whole hour's worth of screamy swear words_

_Wand #5: set his own pants on fire (Sasuke: che, dobe)_

_Wand #6: conjured up 10 devious shadow clones and the 11 Narutoes fought a battle over who was the real Naruto_

_Wand #7: created a genjutsu where the 5 of them were trapped in a toilet, while a giant toad was fishing for them_

_Wand #8: somehow caused the windows of the shop to shatter_

_Wand #9: caused all the shelves to explode_

_And wand #10…………_

"_Naruto! Watch where you're pointing that thing...Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!" Sakura screamed as the Rasengan charged towards summoned chakra to his feet and quickly darted across the room, knocking Sakura out of harm's way. The Rasengan hit a mirror and sped back towards Naruto and sent him crashing out the window. Mr. Olivander seemed to have slipped into a trance at the state of his shop and the orange blob that had just crashed out of the window._

_Then he came out of his trance and asked, "What was that!?" "An idiot, I thought that it was obvious," snorted Sasuke._

_A minute later, Naruto came back into the shop. "That was so cool! Do I get to keep this one?"_

"Absolutely not!"

"_Try this one," Mr. Olivander said "12 inches, maple, fox fur, quite bendy" he held out the wand to Naruto. Naruto waved it, and ………._

_A fountain of wine spurted out of the tip, soaking them all._

__

_Sakura only tried once before receiving her wand (her first try gave Sasuke a scar across the face) and now it was Sasuke's turn. He waved his first wand. Naruto gagged. It was as if time was going in slow motion: Naruto's face was turning purple, as if someone used the Konoha #1 secret finger jutsu on him. Suddenly, he shot off into the sky. Or rather the ceiling. One minute later, there was a Naruto shaped hole above Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi and Mr. Olivander. They could hear Naruto's groan._

_Fifteen minutes later, after Naruto was restored to health, Mr. Olivander began searching for another wand. Then suddenly, a small, narrow box levitated itself into the old man's bony hands. "Yes," he whispered. Silently, he handed sasuke the wand lying within. "11 and a half inches, birch, phoenix feather, nice and supple."_

_Sasuke waved it and sparks flew out of the end. Everyone watched as the sparks formed it selves into the Uchiha symbol. "Well there's your wand, boy," said Mr. Olivander briskly "that's everyone? Sir you don't need one? Alright-EVERYONE OF YOU BRATS, GET OUT!!!!!" the old man screamed, determined to protect his beloved shop from further damage._

__

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked up and saw Sakura standing beside his bed, with a guilty grin on her face. "Sorry about that scar- I didn't mean for it to happen-" "Of course you didn't" Sasuke interrupted. Even with Sakura's amazing healing power, the scar still sat on his left cheek. Oh well.

She smiled at him sadly, and then retreated to her bed. Sasuke stared at her sleeping figure for a while, then murmured a "Good night Sakura" and fell asleep.

**ANOTHER CHAPTER FINISHED! THIS ONE IS ACTUALLY AN AWARD TO MY BFF FOR FINALLY WAYCHING NARUTO SHIPPUUDEN EPISODE 6. SHE WENT THROUGH THE NARUTO SERIES UNDER LIKE, 2 MONTHS! BUT SHE SAYS THAT THE SHIPPUUDEN CHARACTERS ARE UGLY (AND PERSONALLY I AGREE WITH HER) SO IT TOOK HER 3 MONTHS TO FINISH 6 EPISODES.**

**BUT THIS CHAPTER IS ALSO FOR MY FAITHFUL REVIEWERS!**


	5. AUTHORESS'S NOTE

**HEY PEPS! I'M NOT GONNA UPLOAD UNTIL WINTER BREAK (a.k.a. THE COMING FRIDAY) AND I"LL HAVE HARRY POTTER 4 AS REFFERENCE BY THEN.**

**UNTIL THEN,**

**BYE!**

**P.S. KEEP REVIEWING MY STORY IF YOU'VE NEVER READ IT. NEXT CHAP WILL BE VERY LONG. ****PROMISE**


	6. Sasuke Jealous?

I'M BACK! THANKS FOR THOSE WHO'VE REVIEWED AND IF YOU DIDN"T, PLEASE DO. I WAS KINDA DISAPPOINTED BY THE NUMBER OF REVIEWS I GOT BUT OH WELL……….

CHAPTER 5: SASUKE JEALOUS?

_It was a wonderland: everywhere he looked, there was a ramen shop. But today was special. It was the annual ramen festival. Ramen chefs from all over the world were coming to let him sample their ramen, yummy._

_The bowl was sitting right in front of him. He cracked open his chopsticks and was going to stab it into the bowl………………._

"Dobe wake up, you moron."

_Such a rude interruption is surely not allowed. He lifted the noodle indulged chopsticks to his mouth….._

"Seriously Dobe, you're drooling all over my arm."

_Ignore the bastard, he thought to himself. The ramen smelled so delicious……it smelled of every good flavor in the world……stewed chicken……salty seaweed……pepper…… and other ingredients that he cannot name……he __**had **____to take a bite……so addicting……almost there…… almost there……then……-_

"UP AND AT"M BAKA!"

Sasuke winced at how loud his pink-haired teammate was shouting. Then the loud blonde woke up and started to complain about him disrupting his meal of ramen (_"TEME! I WAS JUST ABOUT TO EAT MY DELICIOUS RAMEN WHEN YOU JUST HAD TO WAKE ME UP!!!!!!")_. Yeah, well you drooled all over my arm and I didn't beg for that, thought the Uchiha, guess that makes us even.

"What the hell is THAT?" Sakura was looking horrified at the cloak-like _thing_ Kakashi was holding. Okay, like everyone knows how cloaks look like: the type of thing that Shino or a member of the Akatsuki would wear, long sleeves, funky (rather _sexy)_ collar, wide bottom to allow movement, and elite designs. These_ cloaks_ were roughly designed as a piece of cloth with a hood sown on it. And it was an ugly shade of black. Ewe.

Kakashi sighed. He knew that he would soon have to get to this. "This is what the wizarding folks wear." Sakura paled. Naruto looked confused. Sasuke smirked: the cloak matched his outfit (lol!)He always wore black. After some persuasion, Sakura finally put the damn cloak on and they left the Leaky Cauldron (where they had spent the night) and into Diagon Alley. This time, Kakashi led the trio into a shop called Quality Quidditch. He cleared his throat, (eyes still on his perverted book) "Tonight, there's going to be a special tournament" he said. Sakura raised her eyebrow. Hmmmm…this seems interesting

Kakashi continued "This tournament is called the Quidditch world Cup. Quidditch is played by 7 players: 3 chasers, 2 beaters, 1 keeper and 1 seeker. The chasers play with a red ball called a quaffle. They have to put the quaffle through one of the three hoops of the opposing team's hoops. The keeper has to block the chasers from scoring by defending the hoops. The beaters play with 2 balls called blundgers. The blundgers rocket around the game trying to knock the players off their brooms (oh, did I forget to mention, this game is played in the air on broomsticks.). The beaters carry around bats which they use to hit the blundgers at their opponents (Sakura: reminds me of the training Tsunade-shishou gave me). The last player, the seeker has the hardest job of all: the seeker has to catch a very small ball with wings called the Snitch. The seeker who catches the snitch earns their team 150 points and most often wins the match. And the match ends when the Snitch is caught."

Kakashi looked up from his porn book ad surveyed his pupils: Sasuke, as always had on a poker face, but Kakashi could tell that he was confused. Sakura's eyebrow was still up. And Naruto? Well, the copy ninja could almost see question marks surrounding the kitsune's head. "Oh well, you'll see the actual thing tonight."

"And yes," Kakashi suddenly said, eyes dropping to his precious book a "in able to let this mission go successfully, you'll have to pretend to be pure-blood wizards-"

"Great, I can't care less," Sasuke yawned. Sakura elbowed him rather painfully. What the Uchiha prodigy _meant_ to say was: _dude, I can't care less if I'm a puke-blood or not, dude, I'm not a wizard. Dude, I'm a ninja so I have shinobi pride. _

" You need to because some wizards hold pureblood wizards in a higher place than others."

"This is a joke, right?"

"No it isn't"

Team 7 looked at what their sensei was holding: a copy of Icha-Icha Paradise make –out tactics. According to Kakashi, this _book_ (if you can call it a book) will somehow teleport them to a stadium where they'll get to see people playing basket-ball on brooms. Hell.

"C'mon," Kakashi pleaded "if you don't place a finger on it now, it's going to leave without us!"

Sasuke was about to snap at his sensei when the _book_ glowed blue. (Kakashi: "Finger! Hurry!") He and his teammates all stuck a finger on the _pieces of paper_ when suddenly; the world began spinning, out of control. "What is going on?!" cried Naruto.

Kakashi watched as his students disappeared in a blur of blue. "They'll be okay," he murmured "And now I have to prepare that 4th member."

Sakura shut her eyes .She was getting so dizzy that she thought she might throw-up. Naruto's back suddenly banged into her: her fingers were slipping. Oh no, she thought. Then, she was falling, and she screamed. "Sakura!!!!" Sasuke and Naruto screamed. Sasuke felt himself let go, falling after his rosy-haired teammate. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up to him, and tucked her head under his chin. "Sasu-""Hn" he replied.

Then they crashed. Sakura had only recovered in time when she saw something orange fall out of the sky. "" Naruto shrieked. He crashed on top of Sasuke. Sakura got up, and began investigating her surroundings while her teammates bickered. Then she froze. "Um, guys?" she said. The Uchiha and Uzumaki also seemed stupefied. In front of them stood a magnificent stadium. It was pure gold and was covered in purple carpets. Wow was all they can say.

_Dear Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura,_

_Sorry for not accompanying you guys on your little "adventure" but I had other things to do. Your instructions are simple: patrol the stadium throughout the evening and make sure that nothing unexpected happens._

_Kakashi_

_P.S. wear your hoods._

Sakura hurried up the stadium stairs. Seriously, what was Kaka-sensei thinking? What can go wrong here? Then she stumbled and tripped on her stupid cloak (Inner Sakura:_ Like hell that I'm ever gonna wear these again!) _She was about to fall back down the stairs when she felt someone catch her. But still, she took it hard in the head.

"Hey Sakura, are you okay?" She knows this voice. But she can't really place who it belongs to. She opened her eyes. She saw stars for a while until they dissolved into the pointed face of Draco Malfoy. "Brilliant" she replied. He let out a long kept breath. Then he began chatting about some things she couldn't care less about "- Father says that that Arthur Weasly's gonna get sacked anytime now. On the subject of Father, I think you should go meet him and Mother."

"!!!!!!!!!!!"

The idea seemed absurd to Sakura. It made her think of how boyfriends and girlfriends usually have to meet each other's folks. "I can understand if you don't want to" Said Draco, a bit of sadness in his voice. Well, what could she say? Yes of course.

"So, Sakura, Are you a pure-blood?" asked Lucius Malfoy.

"Yes I am." Sakura replied, thinking that Kakashi was kinda right about how some people liking pure-bloods more than any other bloods.

"Very good," Narcissa Malfoy approved, as Draco took Sakura's hand.

Sasuke was walking up when he the boy from Madam Malkin's holding Sakura's hand for a second time. For some very strange reason, he felt a twinge of jealousy, as if wanting to be the one holding the Haruno's hand instead. Wait, jealousy? No way!!! He was an Uchiha. And Uchihas don't get jealous. He then decided that his feelings were _brotherly._ That's all.

**PREVIEW: The Quidditch world Cup: NO Way!**

_Sakura shut her eyes. Any minute now, she was gonna get hit by a spell. Then die. But she felt nothing. Only wind._

"_You're getting weak, ugly."_

_She opened her eyes at the sudden remark "You? No Way!"_

**BYE!!!**

**-CJ1**


	7. The QUidditch World Cup: NO WAY!

**ELLO. SORRY FOR THE WAIT BUT I'VE RECENTLY TAKEN A LIKING TO INUYASHA AND I'VE BEEN WATCHING IT 24/7. THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!!!!!**

**The Quidditch world Cup: NO Way!**

"Ladies and gentlemen! As the Minister for Magic, I am delighted to announce the performance of the 448th Quidditch world cup. Now, let the match begin!"

Naruto watched in awe as 14 people fly off into the sky on broomsticks. He hated Pervy Sage.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Hey Pervy sage! Last time you taught me how to walk on water, this time will you teach me how to walk on __**air**__? Or even better, through fire!"_

_Jiraiya answered: "No, this technique is so great that I'm the only one who can master it!"_

"_WOW!!!!!!"_

**END **

_Stupid Pervy Sage_, Naruto thought, _he only taught me the Rasengan, and Kakashi –sensei also knows it! If he had taught me how to walk on air, I can play this Kwiditch thing, and be the best player-Believe It!_

"Awesome! I can make that old man pick his nose again and again!"

"Honestly Ron, put your ommiculars to better use!"

"It is good use! What do you think, Harry?"

Naruto's head whipped back so quickly that he hit someone in the head! And, no way, not again!

His second kiss, was also stolen by a guy, not Sakura-chan. Both he and the guy broke apart and clutched their throats, cursing, and gasping for air. His 'kisser' unfortunately Draco Malfoy.

"You freak, you kissed me!" Malfoy shouted.

"It was an accident!" Naruto cried. Yes, cried. His beautiful mouth was once again tainted by another guy.

From another balcony, sasuke sweat dropped. _Remember_, he chanted to himself, _he's an idiot, and things like that always happen to idiots_. He smirked. His happiness vanished when he noticed Sakura trying to make peace between the two, his _brotherl_y feelings kicking in. Shaking off the sadness, he focused on something else: a teenage boy wearing glasses and wearing glasses. He had a scar on his forehead and the redheaded boy Ron just called him 'Harry'. _He's the one_, Sasuke thought.

Harry lied awake in his bunk. He could still hear Ron and Charlie snoring, but that's not the reason that he was sleepless. Whenever he shut his eyes, he saw the most terrifying face he could ever imagine.

No, it wasn't Lord Voldemort, but still, scary.

The man had long black hair and a solemn expression, as though he had went through a lot of misery, misery that he himself had caused. And his eyes, they were the scariest: blood red with three commas rotating around his pupil. And Harry thought he had seen him at the world cup.

Ron and Hermione would have never understood, but Harry had written to Sirius, and had received his letter.

"Lumos," Harry muttered. And he pulled out Sirius' letter and read it once more:

_Dear Harry,_

_Harry, your letter scared me. To make it short, those eyes you described in your letter struck me unlike anything. Those eyes that you mentioned, makes me think of the legendary mirror-wheel eye, the Sharingan. Those eyes are the eyes of a demon. I won't say anything suspicious here, but ask Hermione to look up the term for you._

_Sirius_

Clutching onto his godfather's letter, sleep finally claimed Harry.

Next thing he knew, Mr. Weasly was hauling him up.

-

-

"Teme, what's going on?" Sasuke didn't answer, but did some complicated hand signs, and then a giant fireball appeared, streaking towards the dudes in hoods who were dangling people upside-down. Sakura slipped on her gloves and headed straight into the crowd and beat the crap out of some unfortunate people.

Her teammates followed and soon enough, they had knocked out every single hooded dude. The tree stood in silence for some time, then- "EVERYONE GET DOWN!" Sasuke suddenly yelled. Around them, wizards and witches were appearing, pointing wands at them.

Sakura gasped as there came cries of "_STUPEFY!" _all around them and Sasuke once again sheltered her limp form from the fast, blurring red lights. They were done for. Sakura shut her eyes. Any minute now, she was gonna get hit by a spell. Then die. But she felt nothing. Only wind.

"You're getting weak, ugly."

She opened her eyes at the sudden remark "You? No Way!"

Never in his life, had Sasuke thought that would he be saved by the man who calls him 'Sas-Gay'.

But here he was, Sai.

Sasuke opened his mouth, but the gay man shook his head and they flew away, on one of Sai's ink birds.

**PREVIEW: THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS: TRIO MEETS TRIO**

_Harry was depressed; Hermione hadn't been able to find out much about the Sharingan._

_Then the door to the compartment opened. Harry gasped: there it was, the Sharingan!_

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
-CJ1**


	8. The Hogwarts Express:Trio Meets Trio

**HEYA PEOPLE! SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, BUT LAST WEEK WHEN I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE UPDATING I HAD THE BAD LUCK TO GET EYE BRACES AND CUT MY CORNEA ON THE STUPID LENS. SO THIS CHAP IS EXTRA LONG! YAY!**

**CHAPTER 8: ****THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS: TRIO MEETS TRIO**

"…..Death Eaters, Voldemort's sidekicks"-

"Maybe you're trying to say _followers"_

Kakashi sighed. His former students were now taking turns interrupting him. How the copy-ninja missed those days when those puny little genin would gasp at every word he said. Now the three sweeties have turned into one powerful loudmouth with the power of the nine-tailed fox at hand, one short-tempered-eager–fisted-very practic-medical babe and a very dangerous avenging shinobi who'll electrocute you to death if you dared to cross him. Wow.

"The point is that the Death Eaters were able to break into a stadium full of people who can wave a stick around and make thongs float and three of our _best shinobi,_" said Sai. " meaning that those three aren't the strongest' – Naruto gasped in shock while Sasuke struggled to hold back a menacing Sakura who was cracking her knuckles-' ninja which makes perfect sense 'cause at first even _I _wasn't able to tell if Dickless was a boy or a girl-'

Sai never got to finish his sentence owing to the fact that Naruto suddenly pounced forwards and caught Sai in a headlock. Over the next few minutes, the only appearance of the kitsune and Sai were fists and legs and a cloud of dust. Kakashi, finding this very boring, took out _Icha Icha Tactics #2 _and began reading. Sakura hesitated and went to break-up the fight; although she was mad at Sai, she didn't want him to get hurt. But a hand found its way to her wrist.

The pinkette's annoyed eyes met the amused black ones as if saying: _WHAT!? I'M FRICKIN' TRYNA BREAK THE FIGHT!!!!_ While Inner Sakura performed a series of rather idiotically impressive karate moves."I want to see how this one turns out." Sasuke stated simply. Sakura rolled her eyes.

After over an hour, Naruto and Sai were both sporting many injuries and sipping tea that Kakashi had made while glaring at each other ( actually, Naruto was glaring and Sai was smiling his way too fake smile) while Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi were tearing open letters that friends from home. Sakura smiled at Ino's latest letter

_Dear Miss Bill-Board-Brow,_

_HELLO!!!!??? Sakura girl! Why didn't you tell me that you had a mission???!!!_

_Like, Tenten, Hinata and I were waiting for you for 4 hours and then we thought you were abducted or something and we reported to Lady Tsunade and she told us you were on a mission! And with You-Know-Who! C'mon Forehead, there's a reason the two of you are always together for everything! Tell me if something hot cooks up! Everyone sends you their love!_

_Your Best Friend,_

_Ino_

_P.S. I'm still mad at you for not showing up!_

Sakura giggled slightly as she remembered the sleepover she and her friends had planned. She reread the letter again and frowned; _tell me if something hot cooks up! _ It sounded as though Ino expected that something had happened between her and Sasuke between the short amounts of time that had passed. Or at least _hoping_. And she did too. Wait, really? No, she shook her head. That was impossible. If she was Naruto, she would have tried to find a way to _believe it_, but she was Sakura, and she knew that it was impossible for Sasuke to love her. Even to just have feelings for her. No. And she could _Believe_ that.

"Nowhere! Just nowhere!" cried Hermione in exasperation while Harry and Ron (who've been jerked out of a nice, soothing nap) looked at her with wide eyes; they've never seen Hermione so pissed.

"What are you yammering about?" Ron yawned. "This!" Hermione emphasized her words and briskly read out of a glossy new book called _Jiraiya's book of 100000 rare demons and their abilities: "…the Sharingan is a demonic force so great and terrible that we will not go into them in this book. Chapter 763: Giant Toad Demons and their many abilities and Gamabunta…"_

"Well, that was a waste of time," said Ron, as a gigantic yawn split his head in two. "I reckon that old Jiraiya just made up a bunch of weird stuff such as this _Sharingan _to scare people and to make money off them."

"Nonsense Ron!" Hermione contorted. "Jiraiya was once the world's greatest wizard-before Dumbledore of course-and he's written over millions of books such as Icha Icha Paradise….."

As she droned on about the many books Jiraiya published, Harry bit his lip to hide his disappointment. For once, Hermione's wide range of knowledge failed him, and although the three of them have searched for the term since when he told them about his dream this morning, they've hit a dead end.

Miles away, Draco Malfoy and his father were sitting before a fire in Malfoy Manor.

"So," Said Mr, Malfoy "I see that you and that Sakura Haruno have become friends"

"Yes father, on your command,"

"Good Draco. Become one of the only people she can trust in this world and betray her, do you understand?

Although it looked like he was fighting a battle in his head, Draco kept his face blank and answered as though it was his long written down destiny: "Yes Father"

"All right…… pillar, bring it on!"

CRASH!

People at the station gasped then rolled their eyes as a familiar blond emerged beneath a pile of trunks.

"Aw man! Not again!"

"Quit whining Dobe, you're giving me a headache."

The current Team 7 (minus Kakashi) were at King's cross, two of the four glaring at the other guy who had taken the authority to crash into every single pillar in the station to determine which will lead them to Platform 9 and three quarters and the final one drawing pictures of very perverted men peeking into a women's bath.

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked in interest at the four teenagers who seem to be the center of attention and Harry clearly knew why:

The only girl had bubble-gum pink hair

The long black haired boy had a long sword strapped to his back

The other black headed boy was wearing a belly-button showing shirt

And the blond haired idiot who kept on slamming himself into pillars

Hermione walked toward the four "Do you guys need any help?"

"Sure," said the girl with a smile (Harry tried to ignore Ron's mummers of 'she's a veela') "tell the baka that Platform 9 and three quarters is between Platforms 9 and 10 and Sasuke, get that pole out of your ass 'cause we're getting strange looks." Hermione blushed as the very hot boy shot the girl an annoyed look-without even glancing at her, Hermione. "Shut up annoying."

What did you just call me, you ass?"

Harry and Ron quietly dragged Hermione away from the small crowd that was forming.

"They're weird, aren't they?" Ron asked once the three of them were safely seated in a compartment. Harry was about to reply when something hit him in the head. He picked it up. Hermione was tossing things around in her trunk. "There it is!" she cried.

"In the next year or two," Ron began "do you mind letting us know what you are-OWWW!!!" he too was hit by a book.

Hermione was skimming a book called _Icha Icha Tactics_. Ron grabbed it from her and read: "_…men always love it if you would show a lot of skin and act seductive and flirty……"_ he looked up in astonishment. "Hermione! What on earth have you been reading? This Jiraiya person sounds like an old perv!"

"Nonsense Ron," snapped Hermione "Jiraiya's books are wonderful! They can teach you how to charm-""The black-haired bloke with the weapon?" Ron asked slyly.

Harry hid his grin as Hermione blushed scarlet.

In another compartment, team 7 were looking at a long list of spells their dear, always late sensei had left them:

_Dear Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Sai,_

_Sorry, I just met the most charming young lady and she and I are going for a cup of tea _("Liar!")_ so I've listed a list of spells you should practice:_

Accio

Charm

Summons an object

Alohomora

Charm

Opens locked objects

Aparecium

Spell

Reveals invisible ink

Avada Kadavra

Curse

Murders opponent Unforgivable

Avifors

Charm

Turns small objects into birds.

Avis

Spell

Launches birds from your wand

Crucio

Curse

Tortures opponent Unforgivable

Confundus

Charm

Used to confuse opponent

Conjunctivitis

Curse

Damages opponents eyesight

Deletrius

Spell

Counters "Prior Incatato"

Densaugeo

Spell

Enlarges Teeth

Diffindo

Spell

Splits seams

Dissendium

Spell

Opens "One eyed witch" hump

Engorgio

Charm

Enlarges and item

Ennervate

Spell

Counters Stupefy

Expecto Patronum

Charm

Creates a Patronus

Expelliarmus

Charm

Disarms your opponent

Ferula

Spell

Creates bandages

Fidelius

Charm

Hides a secret within someone

Finite Incantatum

Spell

Stops any current spells

Flipendo

Jinx

Knocks an object backwards

Furnunculus

Curse

Produces boils on opponent

Homorphus

Charm

Lockhart's Werewolf "cure"

Impedimenta

Charm

Slows an advancing object

Imperio

Curse

Controls a person Unforgivable

Impervius

Charm

Makes an object repel water

Incendio

Spell

Starts a fire

Locomotor Mortis

Curse

Locks opponents legs

Lumos

Spell

Creates light at wand tip

Mobiliarbus

Charm

Moves objects with wand

Mobilicorpus

Spell

Moves unconscious bodies

Morsmorde

Spell

Conjures the Dark Mark

Nox

Spell

Counter to Lumos

Obliviate

Charm

Erases memories

Orchideous

Spell

Conjures a bunch of flowers

Petrificus Totalus

Spell

Body - Bind

Point Me

Charm

Wand acts like a compass

Priori Incantatum

Spell

Result when brother wands duel

Prior Incantato

Spell

Reveals a wands last spell / cast

Quietus

Spell

Counter spell for Sonorus

Reducio

Spell

Returns items to original size. Counters Engorgio

Reducto

Spell

Blasts solid objects aside

Relashio

Spell

Releases user from binding

Rictusempra

Charm

Tickles opponent

Riddikulus

Spell

Use this spell and laugh to defeat a boggart

Scruge

Charm

Destroys ectoplasm (remains of ghosts)

Serpensortia

Spell

Produces Snake

Sonorus

Spell

Amplifies voice

Stupefy

Spell

Knocks out opponent

Tarantallegra

Spell

Forces opponent to dance

Waddiwasi

Spell

Unsticks an object

Wingardium Leviosa

Charm

Makes on object fly

_Love,_

_Kakashi _

_P.S. Practice makes perfect!_

Before any of team 7 can say anything to this incredulous letter, there was a 'bang' outside and Sasuke slipped out to investigate.

Malfoy Just left. Harry was depressed; Hermione hadn't been able to find out much about the Sharingan. Then the door to the compartment opened. Harry gasped: there it was, the Sharingan!

He was about to scream when he realized that the person standing there was the black haired boy Hermione was all gaga about, not the ruthless murderer in his dreams.

Harry felt his muscles relax as the boy said-

**PREVIEW: GETTING SORTED AND THE MURDERER OF NARUTO'S RAMEN**

"_What's wrong, Naruto? Why aren't you eating?" Harry asked._

_Naruto was staring horrified at a plate of something covered with red substance. That something is-_

"_RAMEN! SOMEONE MURDERED RAMEN!"_

_Heads all around the room turned at the kitsune's voice._

"_Dobe, Shut up." Sasuke murmured. However, Naruto grabbed the bowl and sped out of the Great Hall._

"_What was that about?" asked Ron_

"_Well," said Sakura "what was in that bowl?_

"_Oh That? That was Spaghetti."_

**PLEASE REVIEW! NO REVIEWS NO MORE CHAPTERS!**

**CJ!**


	9. The Murderer of Naruto's Ramen

**Hi everyone and thank you big time for reviewing and enjoy this chapt! Sorry I didn't update for like, 4 months? Sorry!**

**Chapter 9: ****GETTING SORTED AND THE MURDERER OF NARUTO'S RAMEN**

"-who or what was causing that commotion."

Hermione blushed red and quickly shoved Icha Icha Paradise into her trunk, but not before the boy saw it. He rolled his eyes. Then he gave Harry a look that clearly said 'why'rre ya lookin' at me like that?'

"Er…hi?" Harry made a lame attempt at a conversation. The boy glared. He then turned and left, slamming the compartment door behind him, his sleek long sword glaring at the compartment's occupants menacingly.

A moment of silence later, Ron cleared his throat: "well, that proves the pink haired chick correct," he said over Hermione's mutters of 'he didn't notice me's' "that bloke's seriously got a pole up his ass and-"

"OF COURSE HE DOES!" Hermione shouted. "Ron! All boys do! OMG! If I were a boy, I'd research up everything I would need to know…about being a boy…"

She had finally noticed the fact that all the other passengers around were boys.

Her face was as red as a tomato.

"Hermione," Harry said in amazement "did you read up this stuff in those Itchy Itchy books? Cause if you did, that Jiraiya's made you a pervert!"

"Closet-pervert," Seamus corrected.

Hermione, growing more and more flustered by the moment, opened her mouth to snap back, jumped back in horror when there was a loud crash in the hallways, followed by screaming, and three male voices:

"RICTUMSEMPRA!"

"DENSAUGEO!"

"AVIFORS!"

And then silence, only the chirping of birds……

Wait, the chirping of birds?

Harry cautiously peeked outside the doorway-as many others- and his eyes were met with a ridiculously strange scene…..

First of all, in the hallway, there were three giant human-sized yellow canaries. That wasn't the strangest part. Not in any type of nature books, had Harry seen cannibal-sized canaries with giant teeth and squirmed as though they were being tickled from all directions. And wearing Slytherin school robes.

Second of all, the trio of birds kinda looked like Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle: the tall and skinny bird in the centre and the very much plumper two by the first's side.

Lastly, their silhouettes looming over the fowls were three boys. Harry immediately recognized them: the black haired boy with the sword, the boy who was doing 'nude art' in the train station and the crazy blonde who got owned by so many pillars when trying to determine where platform 9 and 3 quarters was instead of just looking for the block between platforms 9 and 10.

Harry leaned in to hear their conversation: unnecessary.

"TEME! I don't know the counter thing for this spell!" shouted the blonde.

The weapon armed boy sighed and Harry heard what he deemed as a "Dobe, why ask me? I don't know. Geez, you just had to transfigure them into birds?"

"That was the only spell I know!"

"That makes you an idiot."

"TEME!"

"Dobe."

"TEME!"

"Whatever, Dobe."

Harry quickly dove back into the compartment, not to catch the bickering couple's future compliments to each other. Soon after, Fred and George squeezed themselves into the already crowded coach.

"Amazing! Did you see what they did to Malfoy?" Fred exclaimed, while chewing a chocolate frog.

"I know!" George added enthusiastically "Those three blokes beat up Malfoy for flirting with that hot pink haired chick!"

Hermione's head snapped around to face the Weasly twins at that last remark. Ron barely concealed his grin. "Ha! Hermione, guess that proves that Mr. I'm-so- full- of-myself-that-I-carry-around-a-big-ugly-knife doesn't have the hots for you! He's totally in love with the veela-"

"Excuse me?"

Standing in the doorway was Ron's so-called Mr. I'm-so- full- of-myself- that-I-carry-around-a-big-ugly-knife.

Uh-oh.

XoXChakra and WandsXoX

Sasuke sighed.

Life was horrible.

Especially to him.

He was in a bad mood, and it wasn't improving.

First of all, why on earth had Naruto decided to battle every single pillar in the station? I mean, he knows that Naruto is an idiot, but seriously, he could've just _thought _about it and bash his head against the pillars between platforms 9 and 10. And meanwhile to Naruto's head-bashing drama, Sai had also attracted a bunch of onlookers with his 'piece of art'. And he called _him_ Sas-gay.

But what had pissed him off most was the fact that Draco Malfoy had again come around to flirt with his Sakura-chan. Wait, his Sakura-chan? Sasuke let his head bang against the castle's wall as he flashbacked to what had happened to encourage him to give Malfoy beaver teeth:

**FLASHBACK**

_Team 7 was just relaxing in their compartment when it all happened. It started out nicely; Sai drawing more perverted pictures, Naruto creating mini Rasengans, and Sakura sleeping peacefully, leaning on Sasuke's shoulder. Then it happened._

_Naruto stood up, made and flung their compartment door open, and ran into a gigantic guy. And oh-la-la! Naruto, once again, showed his homosexuality; they had a mouth on._

_The two began shouting at each other. Sakura stirred beside Sasuke and stared blankly at Naruto and the guy. Sai began to draw a picture of them kissing…………………………_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Oi! Teme!" Sasuke snapped out of his reverie to Naruto's obnoxious voice. Then he realized why. Sai and Sakura were seated at the Griffindoor table. Or was it Gryffindor? It was his turn, since 'Uchiha' was after 'Haruno'.

He slowly made his way toward the dirty singing hat, next to that McGonagall woman.

_Man this is gonna mess up my hair_, Sasuke glumly thought, as he put it on.

_Well, well, well_, said a voice in his head

_Well what?_, Sasuke countered

_Che, not a very attitude._

_Yours isn't better._

_You betrayed your village._

_?????????????!!!!_

_How did you find out!?_

_Stupid child, I looked into your memories of course._

_Whatvevs_

_Hmmmm_

_Hmmm what!_

_You belong in…………_GRIFFINDOR!

The last bit, the hat shouted into the entire hall.

After seating himself at the Gryffindor table and Naruto's sorting, Sasuke was introduced to Harry Potter (obviously), Ronald Weasly who preferred to be called Ron and Hermione Granger-the perv girl._ (Naruto: You read Icha-Icha Paradise? Cool! Me too!) _

Soon, dinner was served.

"…….and try some of this! This is steak! I love it!"

An entire hour, wasted, to the chattering of Miss H.J.G.

Sensing Sasuke's boredom, Harry cut in:

What's wrong, Naruto? Why aren't you eating?" Harry asked. Naruto was staring horrified at a plate of something covered with red substance. That something is-

"RAMEN! SOMEONE MURDERED RAMEN!"

Heads all around the room turned at the kitsune's voice.

"Dobe, Shut up." Sasuke murmured. However, Naruto grabbed the bowl and sped out of the Great Hall.

"What was that about?" asked Ron

"Well," said Sakura "what was in that bowl?

"Oh That? That was Spaghetti."

Oh wow.

An hour later, Naruto came back in the Hogwarts Black Gryffindor uniforms that approx. 5 hours ago, he would rather die without becoming Hokage than wear, saying that he wouldn't wear anything without Orange.

Sai raised an eyebrow. "What's with the change of dressing, Dickless?"

Naruto stared at him. Then-

"YOU IDIOT!!! RAMEN JUST DIED AND I'M DRESSED IN MORNING! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

And he dashed out of the dining hall, into the boys' bathroom to cry some more.

**PREVIEW: KAKASHI: THE BATHROOM WARRIOR**

"_I'm sorry."_

_Those were the words she needed that day._

_Sasuke leaned in: "Want to try?"  
Sakura smirked " Love to."_

_Their lips were only millimeters apart, they were going to touch, then-_

_BANG!_

_The couple snapped apart as Kakashi appeared, dragging in a wet and sopping Naruto._

"_Kaka-sensei! I swear! It wasn't me!" Naruto screamed._

_Kakashi shook his head. "Sorry Naruto, that's what you get when I had to battle a toilet and-wait, Sasuke, Sakura. Were you two about to kiss?"_

_Oh crap._

**I WAS A BIT DISAPPOINTED TO SEE THE AMOUNTS OF REVIEWS I' V GOT, BUT HOPEFULLY THIS TIME, I WOULD RECEIVE A LOT!**

**-CJ1**


	10. Kakashi:The Bathroom Warrior

**Kunnichiwa! Recently, there's a new girl in my class and she's ………………….**

**JAPANESE!**

**And that's like, so cool! Anyways, even though she doesn't Naruto, this chapter is dedicated to her as a welcoming gift from me (see, I'm such a wonderful person!). (But she likes Ikimono Gakari, which makes up for her unintelligence for not liking the most popular anime in the world!!!)**

**Anyways, arigato to those who have constantly reviewed (lol! Lots of love!!!) And I'll sometime post what had driven Sasuke so mad at Malfoy to disarrange his pretty face and Sakura, Naruto and Sai's interviews with the sorting hat! **

**Another thing I'd like to mention is the fact that I had a few reviews asking me to put lines between different scenes in my writing **_**and **_**to write a lemons story. Okay, I try to put spaces between paragraphs, but they never show up on the website. Can someone please suggest a way for me to separate my work?**

**And the lemons, alright, I decided to give it a shot.**

**So please give me some ideas!**

**Should it be:**

**A high school story**

**Something that happens after Sasuke comes back from killing Itachi**

**An old age, feudal age story (princesses, knights…etc.)**

**Sakura falls through a well (kinda like Inuyasha)**

**A mythical, vampire fic.**

**Time zone swapping story**

**Brothel story (seductresses and stuff)**

**Crossover (if it's with a story that I don't know, plz send me some key points or wait a while while I'm researching**

**Something like Daughter of the Uchihas (my other story)**

**The Naruto characters in another world**

**Other**

**Tell me your suggestions and I'll post the results the next time I update!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**So anyways, here's the newest chapter to my awsomesaucy story!!!**

**Chapter 10: Kakashi: The Bathroom Warrior**

"There are house-elves_ here_? Hermione gasped.

Sasuke averted his attention to a worthier topic. Life was still mean. At least to him. Still. For one, Naruto was glaring daggers at everyone around him, as if to glare out the one who had killed his precious ramen. Or spaghetti. Then he stopped when Sakura bonked him in the head for suddenly jumping on the table and exclaim that the 'guilty one' has 24 hours to show himself or he'll face a horrible death (probably death by drowning in a cauldron of scalding hot ramen). After listening to Miss H. J. G.'s conversation with this see-through thing that you call a ghost (probably just the Shikifujin Death Reaper Jutsu) called 'Nearly Headless Nick' (who's a total big-head since it keeps on falling off), Sasuke was pretty sure he knew who the victim or _victims _are: those _house-elves_. What ever they are. Yawn. Not important. At least not to the Great Sasuke Uchiha.

After everyone had eaten their fill and blah-blah-blah, the 'Dumb-old-door', got up to make a speech.

So!" said Dumbledore, smiling around at them all. "Now that we're all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few short notices."

"Mr Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it."

"I don't think they even know kunai exist," muttered Sasuke.

"As ever, I would like to remind you that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third-year. It is also my painful duty to inform you that the inter-house Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

"What?" Harry gasped.

Dumbledore continued, "This is due to an important event that will be taking place in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up too much of the teachers' time and energy – but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts - "

But at that moment, there was a deafening rumble of thunder, and the doors of the Great Hall banged opened.

A man stood in the doorway, leaning upon a long staff, shrouded in a black traveling cloak. Every head in the Great Hall swiveled towards the stranger, suddenly brightly illuminated by a fork of lightning that flashed across the ceiling. He lowered his hood, shook out a long mane of grizzled, dark grey hair, and then began to walk up towards the teachers' table.

A dull clunk echoed through the Hall on his every step. He reached the end of the top table, turned right and limped heavily towards Dumbledore. Another flash of lightning crossed the ceiling. The whole Hall seemed to tense at the same time and Hermione gasped.

The lightning had thrown the man's face into sharp relief, and it was a face unlike any the wizards have ever seen. The ninjas, however, have seen worse, with Sakura being top medic, Naruto and Sasuke having killed Itachi together, and Sai, having been on assignments from ROOT.

The man's face looked like it had been carved out of weathered wood by somebody who had only the vaguest idea of what human faces were supposed to look like, and was none too skilled with a chisel. Every inch of skin seemed to be scarred. The mouth looked like a diagonal gash, and a large chunk of his nose was missing. But it was the man's eyes that made him slightly more frightening.

One of them was small, dark and beady. The other was large, round and a vivid electric blue. The blue eye was moving ceaselessly, without blinking, and was rolling up, down and from side to side, quite independently of the normal eye – and then it rolled right over, pointing into the back of the man's head, so that all they could see was whiteness.

The stranger reached Dumbledore and started talking to him in an undertone. After a few very silent minutes, the man sat down on an empty seat in the staff table.

"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," said Dumbledore brightly into the silence. "Professor Moody."

None of the staff members or students clapped except Dumbledore and a larger-than-average man. Both put their hands together and applauded, but the sound echoed dismally into the silence, and they stopped fairly quickly. Everybody else seemed too transfixed by Moody's bizarre appearance to do more than stare at him.

Moody seemed totally indifferent to his less-than-warm welcome. Ignoring the jug of juice in front of him, he reached into his traveling cloak, pulled out a hip-flash, and took a long draught from it. As he lifted his arm to drink, his cloak was pulled a few inches from the ground, and they saw, under the table, several inches of carved wooden leg, ending in a clawed foot.

Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"As I was saying," he said, smiling at the sea of students before him, all of whom were still gazing at Moody. "We are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event which as not been held for over a century. It is my great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're _joking_!" Fred Weasley said loudly. The tension that had filled the Great Hall ever since Moody's arrival suddenly broke. Nearly everyone laughed, and Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively.

"I am not joking Mr Weasley, though I did hear a good one over the holidays – "

The stern looking lady cleared her throat loudly.

"Er – Maybe this is not the time… no…" Said Dumbledore. "Where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament… well, some of you will not know what this is…but wait, first I'd like to introduce you to another staff member who will be joining us this year-as an assistant to Mr. Filch_.(Ron: Blimey! I feel sorry for whoever that bloke is.)_. Let me introduce you to Mr. Kakashi Hatake!"

The shinobi gasped in shock as the doors to the Great Halls burst open-and there stood no one.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "_Well,_ it seems like his habits hadn't changed." She whispered.

Dumbledore smiled. And everyone in the Hall waited.

**3 Hours Later**

Poof!

"Hello everyone, sorry I'm late. I just happened to get lost on the path of life." The shinobi groaned as the students all began clapping for the mask wearing ninja. Well, he _did_ look weird in wizard robes. And he was still wearing his stupid, retarded mask.

"The Triwizard Tournament was first established…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The shinobi made their way up to the entrance to Gryffindor tower, which was concealed behind a large portrait of a fat lady in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" she asked as they approached.

"Er…"

"Balderdash," said a familiar voice behind Sakura. It was Harry. "A prefect downstairs told me." He shrugged.

The portrait swung forwards to reveal a hole in the wall, through which they all climbed. A crackling fire was warming the circular room, the common room, which was full of squashy armchairs and tables.

Hermione bid them goodnight and disappeared through the doorway to the girls' dormitory.

Sai gathered the four man team at a small dark corner of the room as soon as Harry and Ron departed for their dormitories.

"Okay team, tonight went fairly well. But I have a bad feeling about that guy with the weird eyes -"

"Professor Moody," Sakura said.

"Yeah, him. Whatever. Just keep a close eye on him, alright?"

"Hn."

"Aye, captain!"

"Got it."

Sai held out a fist. Sakura smiled and stacked hers on top of his, followed by Sasuke, then Naruto. All four of them put their free hands over Naruto's fist and flung their fists into the air at the same time.

"Goodnight, Naruto, Sasuke, Sai," said Sakura as she headed for the girls' dormitory.

"Night!" said Naruto as he bounded towards the door.

"Night," said Sai, raising his hand in a form of farewell.

"Night, Sakura," Sasuke replied, giving her one last smirk before closing the door behind him.

**In The Morning**

"God, I look ridiculous," Sai muttered as he stared at his reflection in the full-length mirror in the dormitory he, Sasuke, Naruto, Harry, Ron Seamus, Dean and Neville shared. Their dormitory was situated at the top of the Tower. Five four-poster beds with deep crimson hangings stood against the walls, each with its owner's trunks at the foot.

"You're not the only one," Sasuke said from behind Sai. He jabbed a thumb in the direction of where his blonde team mate was struggling to put on the black shoes.

"C'mon, idiot, Harry and Ron are waiting for us in the Common Room," said Sai as he slipped on his scarlet and black robes while opening the door. Sasuke headed out and down the stairs, followed by Sai, leaving Naruto behind.

"H-hey! Guys! Wait up!!"

The storm had blown itself out, Sasuke thought as he gazed out the window. He, Sai and Naruto were waiting for Sakura while Harry and Ron were waiting for Hermione.

"Do girls _always_ take this long to get ready?" Ron groaned.

Not a moment after he said that, soft giggling could suddenly be heard from the stairway leading to the girls' dormitory. It was Sakura and Hermione.

"Morning, guys!" said a cheerful Sakura when she reached them. Sasuke, Sai and Naruto stared at her. She was wearing a fitting white button-up shirt and red and gold tie. The black plaid skirt she wore barely reached her knees, and knee-length, black socks wrapped her calves and feet. She also wore matching black shoes and the scarlet and black robes. Her bubblegum pink hair was pulled up in a messy high pony tail.

The three shinobi boys looked at themselves.

All of them were wearing a white button-up shirt, red and gold tie, black pants, and black shoes, along with the scarlet and black robes. Sasuke had taken extra care not to tuck in his shirt and to loosen his tie. Sai and Naruto had only un-tucked one side of their shirts and loosen their ties.

Sasuke shoved his fists into his pocket. Sai crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. Naruto just looked confused. Ron was gaping openly at Sakura, before being ushered out by Hermione, who gave the shinobi an apologetic grin before she and Ron disappeared through the portrait hole.

"So, er, shall we go to breakfast then?" asked Harry awkwardly.

"Hn."

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Sai made their way towards the Head of House for Gryffindor, Professor McGonagall, who was handing out timetables for the first-years. When it was the ninja's turn, McGonagall glanced at them, and tapped her wand on four pieces of parchments. Columns and words spread from where her wand tip had touched the paper, rearranging themselves to look like a schedule.

"Herbology with the Hufflepuffs… Care for Magical Creatures with the Slytherin… Divination after lunch…" Sakura muttered as she ran her finger lightly down the column for Monday.

"Blimey, you have the same timetables as ours!" exclaimed Ron from behind Sakura. He was peering over her shoulder to look at the schedule in the kunoichi's hands.

"Really?" said Sai indifferently, watching with the slightest bit of interest as Naruto shoveled down the scrambled eggs.

"Damn it, we have double Divination this afternoon," said Harry.

"You should have given it up like me, shouldn't you?" said Hermione briskly, buttering herself some toast. "Then you'd be doing something sensible like Arithmancy."

"Why? What's wrong with Divination?" asked Sakura, taking a piece of toast which Sai just offered out of boredom.

"The teacher teaching us is an old fraud, can't even predict the weather," said Ron, staring at Sakura as she took a bite of her toast.

"And she has a thing for predicting my death," muttered Harry, frowning at the thought.

"Well, I'm sure she isn't that bad…" Sakura trailed off.

"She's been predicting my death for the past year."

"Oh."

There was a sudden rustling noise above them, and a hundred owls came soaring through the open windows, carrying letters and parcels.

"It's the morning mail," Hermione explained briefly, noticing that Sakura and Naruto had suddenly stopped mid-bite. Harry looked up, as though searching for a particular owl. The owls circled the tables, looking for the people whom their letters and parcels were addressed.

One meticulous bird stood out from the mass of grey and brown. In fact, it wasn't even an owl. It was a messenger bird from Konoha. It angled its wings and flew towards the four shinobi. Naruto had to push his plate aside to allow the bird to land. The yellow bird landed noiselessly on the table, at the spot between the ninjas.

Students from the Gryffindor table were beginning to stare at the strangely out-of-place bird and the ninjas. Harry Ron and Hermione stared quizzically at the bird.

"What's this?" muttered Sai as he took the scroll from the messenger bird, which then took off as quickly as it came.

"What does it say?" asked Sakura, leaning forward slightly. Pearl eyes moved left and right rapidly as Sai read the scroll.

"_It's from Kakashi. He said that there's a room where we can go to train in. It's called the Room of Requirement. He left a map stating where the room is, and a list of new Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Genjutsu techniques for us to learn,_" Sai said in Japanese.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, and looked up at the staff table. Kakashi was seated between a tiny man called Professor Flitwick and a hook-nosed, sallow-cheeked, greasy-haired teacher called Snape. Sasuke had quickly learned that Snape was the enemy of all the students besides from his own house, Slytherin.

"Is that it?" Sasuke asked, this time, in English.

"Yeah, that's about it." Sai pocketed the scroll in his robe pocket.

"What was that load of gibberish you were saying?' asked Ron, whose eyebrows were raised in confusion. Hermione nudged him sharply in the ribs, scowling.

"It's Japanese, Ronald," said Hermione exasperatedly. Ron turned slightly pink as Sasuke shot him a glare and Sai frowned at him.

"Oh… Sorry," said the red-head, sounding sheepish.

"Come on, we have Herbology now," said Hermione, picking up her bag.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry seemed preoccupied as the wizards and shinobi made their way across the sodden vegetable path until they arrived in greenhouse three, where the fourth-years from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff were gathered.

Professor Sprout, the Herbology teacher, showed the class the ugliest plants the ninjas and wizards had ever seen. They looked less like plants than thick black giant slugs, protruding vertically out of the soil. Each was squirming slightly, and had a number of large, shiny swellings on it, which appeared to be full of liquid.

"Bubotubers," Professor Sprout told them briskly. "They need squeezing. You will collect the pus - "

"The what?" said Naruto, sounding revolted.

"Pus, Uzumaki, Pus," said Professor Sprout, "and it's extremely valuable, so don't waste it. You will collect the pus, I say, in these bottles. Wear your dragon-hide gloves, it can do funny things to the skin when undiluted, Bubotuber pus."

"This is disgusting," Sasuke growled, squeezing the Bubotuber effortlessly. "But oddly satisfying," he added as a swelling popped, and a large amount of thick yellowish green liquid burst forth. It smelled strongly of petrol. Sakura grinned at him, before jabbing her index and middle finger into a swelling, which caused a generous amount of Bubotuber pus to spill out. Sasuke noticed that Sakura had slipped a small bottle of the pus into her robe pocket.

"What're you doing?" he asked, quirking a dark eyebrow. She rolled her emerald eyes at him.

"I'm a medic, this is pus, do the math," she said simply, bursting more Bubotubers.

By the end of the lesson, they had collected several pints.

A booming bell echoed from the castle across the wet grounds, signaling the end of the lesson, and the class separated; the Hufflepuffs climbing the stone steps and the Gryffindors heading in the other direction, down the sloping lawn towards a small wooden cabin, which stood on the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

The giant man the ninjas had seen the day before was standing outside the hut, one hand on the collar of an enormous black boarhound. There were several open wooden crates on the ground at his feet.

As the ninjas and wizards drew nearer, an odd rattling noise reached their ears, punctuated by what sounded like minor explosions.

"Mornin'!" the man said, grinning at Harry, Hermione and Ron. "And who might yeh four be?" he asked, noticing Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Sai who were standing behind the Hogwarts trio.

"They're the new exchange students from Japan, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki and Sai. Weren't you there when they were sorted?" Harry said, casting Hagrid a suspicious look. Hagrid laughed uncomfortably.

"I was a lil' preoccupied," he said. "Anywho," he added, seeing the accusatory looks from his three favourite students. "Be'er wait fer the Slytherins, they won' want ter miss this – Blast-Ended Skrewts!"

"Come again?" said Sasuke, Sai, Naruto, Harry and Ron at the same time.

Hagrid pointed down into the crates.

"What the bloody hell is _that_?" muttered Sakura, wide-eyed.

The Blast-Ended Skrewts looked like deformed, shell-less lobsters, horribly pale and slimy-looking, with legs sticking out in very odd places and no visible heads. There were about a hundred of them in each crate, each about six inches long, crawling over each other, bumping blindly into the sides of the boxes. They gave off a powerful smell of rotting fish. Every now and then, sparks would fly out of the end of a Skrewt and would be propelled forwards several inches.

"On'y jus' hatched," said Hagrid proudly. "So yeh'll be able ter raise 'em yourselves! Thought we'd make a bit of a project of it!"

"And why would we _want_ to raise them?" said a cold voice. The Slytherins had arrived. The speaker was none other than Draco Malfoy, the 'stupid blond git which makes Naruto look like a freaking civilized chimp', as quoted from Sasuke. Draco's cold blue eyes scanned over the crowd- landing on Sakura, and then turned a pale shade of pink.

Hagrid looked stumped at the question.

"I mean, what do they_ do_?" asked Malfoy. "What is the _point_ of them?"

Hagrid opened his mouth, apparently thinking hard. Then he said roughly, "Tha's next lesson, Malfoy. Yer jus' feedin' 'em today. Now yeh'll wan' ter try 'em on a few dif'rent things – I never had 'em before, not sure what they'll go fer – I got ant eggs an' frog livers an' a bit o' grass-snake – just try 'em out with a bit of each."

"Frog... Liver?" said Naruto, cerulean eyes wide, looking appalled.

"Grass… Snake?" said Sasuke, obsidian eyes narrowing.

"First pus, now this…" said Sai, sighing.

"Am I the only one who hasn't got a problem with this?" asked Sakura, already heading towards the crate where the frog livers were kept. "Yeah," replied Sasuke, Naruto and Sai in unison.

"_Boys_…" the pink-haired kunoichi mumbled under her breath as she tossed Naruto a frog liver.

"Well, well… Look who we have here," said a voice snidely. The four ninjas' heads swiveled around at the same time.

"Malfoy," growled Sasuke.

"It's okay Sasuke," Sakura said soothingly, then to Malfoy: "Hi Draco! What's up?"

"I want you to ditch chicken-ass and come with me," he said haughtily. Sakura blushed. In the background, Sai and Naruto couldn't help but snicker when Draco said 'chicken-ass'. And they were snickering partly because of Malfoy's 'I'm so sure she's gonna come with me' face.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed; always a danger sign. Then he smirked abruptly.

"Eh?" said Sakura, looking puzzled at the sudden change of expression.

"What're you smirking about?" sneered Malfoy, looking somehow… frightened. Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest, looking roguish.

"Sakura would rather go out with that other blond idiot," he began, tilting his head towards Naruto's direction. "Than ever spend a single second with you alone."

Naruto immediately stopped laughing, while Sai chortled at Naruto's and Draco's expression.

"Which is saying something," Sasuke added thoughtfully. Sai burst into a fit of laughter while Sakura controlled her face to not join him. Malfoy's pale face had turned bright pink, almost as pink as Sakura's hair. Almost.

"B-but – WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?!?!" wailed Naruto, anime tears running down his whiskered face.

"It means, dobe, that at least there's someone worse than you," explained Sasuke. "AND," he continued before Naruto could say a proper sentence. "That is really saying something."

Draco had turned from pale pink to bubblegum pink.

"You'll regret what you just said," Draco spat. "You'll pay."

"Oo. I'm scared. Really. I'm quaking in my shoes," said Sasuke monotonously, smirking in triumph as Malfoy's face become more flushed than it already was. He roughly beckoned Crabbe and Goyle to walk away. The platinum blond gave Sasuke one last scathing look before storming off after his goons. Sasuke sighed as he watched Sakura and Sai laugh, and Naruto sob rather comically.

"Stupid prat," the Uchiha muttered, glowering at the spot Draco had stood a few moments ago.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You could've been nicer!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the pinkette's whining. Naruto and Sai seemed to be neutral in this argument while the Hogwarts trio seemed to be fighting back even more arguments. It was lunch, and ever since they sat down, Sakura had been badgering him to apologize to that git Malfoy for his rudeness.

"Sakura," said Harry, swallowing his sprouts. "You've just been here for a day, so you can't possibly have down Malfoy's entire number! And anyways, he is a right, stinking git."

Sakura gave a 'hmnph!' and ate in silence.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A sweet perfume emanating from the fire met their nostrils as they emerged at the top of the stepladder. The curtains were all closed; the circular room was bathed in a dim reddish light cast by many lamps, which were all draped with scarves and shawls. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Harry and Ron (Sai and Hermione were at Arithmancy) walked through the mass of occupied chintz chairs and pouffes that cluttered the room, and sat down at a small circular table.

"Good day," said a misty voice behind Harry, making him jump. Naruto and Ron hastily turned their laughter into hacking coughs. Sakura bit her bottom lip. Sasuke sighed impatiently.

A very thin woman with enormous glasses that made her eyes appear far too large for her face, Professor Trelawney was peering down at Harry with a strange expression on her face. A large amount of beads, chains and bangles glittered upon her person in the firelight.

"You are preoccupied, my dear," she said mournfully to Harry, clearly not noticing the new members of the class yet. "My Inner Eyes sees past your brave face to the troubled soul within. And I regret to say that your worries are not baseless. I see difficult times ahead for you - "

"No duh," muttered Sasuke, rolling his onyx eyes.

"Alas… most difficult… I fear the thing you dread will indeed come to pass… and perhaps sooner than you think…"

Her voice had dropped to a whisper dramatically. Ron rolled his eyes at Harry, who looked stonily back. Professor Trelawney swept past him, then Ron, then –

She stopped dead in her tracks. Right behind where Sasuke and Sakura were seated. The entire class tensed, even Naruto, who suddenly lost the broad grin on his face.

"You," Professor Trelawney whispered gravely, making almost the whole class jump. She spun around to face Sasuke and Sakura so quickly that the ninjas swore they heard a crack somewhere. She raised a trembling finger at the Uchiha and Haruno, backing away as she did so. Sasuke and Sakura turned around slowly in their seat.

"You!" she repeated, slightly louder. Her voice rang throughout the room. The silence was almost deafening. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow for the umpteenth time that day.

"Yeah, what about us?" said the raven-haired boy impassively.

"You… You shouldn't be here!" Professor Trelawney squeaked. She had backed away so much until the back of her knees hit her desk. Harry, Ron and Naruto frowned.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry, frowned deepening at the trembling figure of Professor Trelawney.

"Y-you… should be… DEAD!!" she said softly, sounding fearful, and yet her voice carried over the class as clear as bells. Several shocked gasps could be heard, Naruto's, Harry's and Ron's jaws went slack. Sakura frowned lightly.

"What?" said Sasuke. His dark bangs swayed as he jerked his head slightly, quirking an eyebrow.

"Y-you two…" Professor Trelawney stammered. "I can't see your futures! You don't have a future!"

Sasuke closed his obsidian eyes in amusement.

"Right."

"All I see is darkness; you should have die - !"

"Shut up, SHUT UP!!!" yelled Harry, standing up, clearly enraged. "This is going too far!"

"Harry!" said Ron, clutching Harry by the robes. Professor Trelawney looked at them with wide, bug eyes.

"I am merely stating what the Inner - "

Harry opened his mouth to retort, but Sasuke beat him to it.

"What do you mean… we should have died?" said Sasuke, onyx eyes narrowing dangerously. His composure was cool, but his Sharingan wielding eyes betrayed his annoyance and curiosity.

"Do not question the Inner Eye! It does not work upon demand!" shrieked Professor Trelawney, looking petrified and insulted at the same time.

"Then what's the rubbish about Sakura and me being dead?" snapped Sasuke, patience wearing thin. Professor Trelawney's huge eyes immediately narrowed in a look of pure anger.

"Do not offend the Inner -!"

"Who gives a damn what your Inner Eyes sees?!" spat Sasuke, standing up. His expression may be calm, but his onyx eyes sparked with a raging fury deep inside him.

The class fell so silent that the silence and tension could be cut with a kunai. Nobody moved a muscle. No one uttered a single word as Professor Trelawney and Sasuke scowled at each other.

"Get. Out," said Professor Trelawney firmly, quite unlike her usual airy-fairy self.

"What?" said a few people at the same time. Namely Harry, Ron, Naruto, Dean, Seamus, Parvarti and Lavender.

"Get. Out. The both of you," she repeated, a little louder this time. Sasuke frowned in confusion, anger forgotten for a moment. He and Sakura exchanged confused looks.

"I said GET OUT!!!" Professor Trelawney screamed, brandishing her wand while advancing toward the Uchiha and Haruno.

Acting on instinct, Sasuke grabbed his bag in one hand while Sakura's hand in the other, quickly pulled her up and made a dash for the door. Professor Trelawney had bewitched some of the crystal balls to zoom after them.

"Hey! Stop that! YOU COULD KILL THEM!!" yelled Naruto, reaching inside his robes.

"Are you mental?!" said Ron, looking pale.

Sasuke and Sakura ran across the room and out the door, with crystal balls exploding where their heads had been.

They swore they heard a crystal ball collide with a loud crash into the door right after it slammed shut behind them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura would've liked to say that the day got better after that. But sadly, it seemed to get worse. Not mentioning the fact that the whole school seemed to be buzzing about Professor Trelawney's outburst, Draco was still ignoring her. _Stupid Sasuke_ she thought, _why did he care that Draco wanted to hang-out with her?_. Later in the day, she and the other ninja visited Kakashi, who also had his own share of trouble-and that's NOT counting Naruto creating an infinite amount of Shadow Doppelgangers and screaming at him: 'WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THAT YOU WERE GONNA WORK HERE? I THOUGHT YOU LOVED US!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

FML.

Kakashi, who had been mopping, scrubbing, and doing other types of D-rank missions all day, had been notified that there was trouble back in Konoha: Madara was beginning his wrath on the Five Great Shinobi Nations. War has started. And he hadn't read _Icha Icha Paradise _all day long. Crap.

And Naruto had accidentally made a fatal mistake.

They were sitting in the library, working on a very long and boring essay about a war between werecarrots and goblins when the conversation turned to Kakashi.

"You guys actually know him?" Ron asked incredulously. In one day, kakashi had won the respect of many students (they began copying him and reading _Icha Icha_.

"Yep," said Naruto proudly. "Back in our country, he's known as Kakashi; the Sharingan Warrior"- Quick as a flash, Sasuke threw his hand over Naruto's mouth. Harry, Ron and Hermione were staring at Naruto with an expression that just said: _Bingo!_

There was a moment of silence. Then-

"Sharingan?" asked Hermione.

"Yep," said Sai, flashing her one of his fake smiles. "In our language, it means _bathroom_."

The other three shinobi could've killed themselves at that moment. "Er…_bathroom_?" Harry quizzed. "Yep" replied Sai, now smiling at him "he is very good at dealing with ghosts that live in a bathroom."

Crickets.

Shouldn't have said that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura sighed and plopped herself onto the couch. Okay, she never thought that ghosts lived in a bathroom. Well that Myrtle did. And when she died, perhaps she was PMSing?

Anyways Kakashi got paged and was dragged down to the first floor's girls' toilet to calm the spirit that lived inside. And that evil look he gave Naruto was priceless. The silver-haired jonin spent 4 hours (meant to be reading time) to deal with Myrtle.

"Hey"

"Hey yourself,"

Sakura looked up when Sasuke entered the room, and plopped down beside her.

"What's wrong."

Not a Question. A statement.

"Nothing."

"I'm sorry. You know, about _Malfoy._"

Her heart skipped a beat. T hose were the words she needed that day. And she forgave him: or everything (Okay, like, she forgave him for betraying her months ago, but still.)

Sasuke leaned in: "Want to try?"  
Sakura smirked "Love to."

Their lips were only millimeters apart; they were going to touch, then-

BANG!

The couple snapped apart as Kakashi appeared, dragging in a wet and sopping Naruto.

"Kaka-sensei! I swear! It wasn't me!" Naruto screamed.

Kakashi shook his head. "Sorry Naruto, that's what you get when I had to battle a toilet and-wait, Sasuke, Sakura. Were you two about to kiss?"

Oh crap.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was one in the morning and Harry was the only one in his dorm whom sleep has not yet conquered.

'_It means Bathroom....'_

Harry was ready at once to not believe Sai's words, but hey, why not check? After all, it was their only lead. Currently. He yawned. Maybe sometime tomorrow he will send a letter to Sirius….ask him about Sharingans and bathrooms…………….

**PREVIEW: Durmstrang and Beaubatons: Friends or Foes?**

_N/A_

_(for now)_

**PHEW!!!!!! THIS CHAPPIE TOOK SO LONG! HOPE YOU'VE ENJOYED IT AS MUCH AS I DID!!!!!!!!!!!**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND VOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**-CJ1**


End file.
